


How To Be A Human Being

by ThatOnePeppi



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Blood, Dissociation, Drug Use, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Memories, Slow Burn, Violence, cursing, random unnamed oc's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 01:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13400079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOnePeppi/pseuds/ThatOnePeppi
Summary: Adventures of escaped courser Lucille and super secret spy agent Deacon.





	1. Chapter 1

A plan by two coursers to escape had landed them in an abandoned building. The smell of rotting wood and grease filled the air of the breaking apartment, the big open gap in one of the walls provided an escape from the smell. Sitting on the floor, legs dangling off of the building, was a young courser. Possibly one of the youngest coursers with fair- pale skin and chestnut brown hair, away from the hands of the institute. Well, not yet.

The woman behind her on the computer, hacking Institute files to erase the both of them from their database. She erased their chip data, making so no person would be able to trace them. "All done," She said, walking over to where she was sitting. "We're gone, that means we need actual names. I've been thinking and I've decided on a name. Mines Chase." She extended her hand, as if to greet her for the first time.

She smiled, something unusual for a courser. They were supposed to have no feelings, thats the rumors anyways. She only heard a courser give a stiff laugh or a smirk, it made her cringe each time. "Pleasure." She said, shaking Chase's hand lightly.

"Whats going to be your name? You can't be X4, you don't belong to them anymore."

The escaped courser put on her pair of sunglasses."I'll decide later, you need to be going. They're expecting you." X4 stood up face to face with Chase. "Thank you, for everything."

Chase put a hand on her shoulder. "I hope to see you again, I want to know what name you got." Her eyes showed sadness instead of an unemotional state. "Be safe." Were the last thing she heard before Chase was engulfed in a bright blue light.  
  
_"Goodbye."_

She had heard of a place called Good Neighbor. A place for every low life and junkie and everyone in between. And that's exactly where she was headed. The rotten scent of the town made her nose scrunch. She studied the town and its people, her eyes landing on a circle of young men, cackling about something. The rest of the townspeople had a look of annoyance, grumbles and sighs coming out of them when one of the gang members told a joke or laughed loudly. She almost blended in with them, as they were clothed in leather jackets and road leathers, trying their best to look intimidating. She wore a sleeveless leather jacket she had found on her way over, discarding her black courser uniform in a dumpster.

 "That lady over there," One of the members whispered loudly, "Looks a little weird, no?" All the members snapped their gaze over to her.

 She gave an awkward cough and walked over to one of the two trading booths. She didn't speak when the vendor greeted her or when the gang members words turned into hushed whispers. She stacked three guns on the booth and waited for the vendor to give her a few caps. She felt pairs of eyes burning into her and she noticed that her hands were shaking as she was handed her caps. It was odd, she had never felt so vulnerable. _"Damn."_

 "Ey! lady!" A bold member called out. "How much you offerin'?" 

 "Hm?"

 He walked up face to face with her, she was able to smell his rotting breath. He put his hands on her shoulders which she tried to shake off but he maintained an iron grip. "Why don't you come with me and the fellas?" The members chuckled but there was always one of them that looked embarrassed or displeased. 

 The vendor beside her stayed silent, caps in one hand, gun in the other. "Why don't you just leave her? She ain't done nothing to you."

 "And why don't you just shut up." He stated rather than asked.

 A member in russet hair stood up from the bench and made his way over to them both, "Just leave her, man. We got better things to do." He was interesting to her, wasn't as intimidating as the others but she was still wary.

 "Nah, sunglasses gal is coming with us." He gave her an ugly grin.

 She panicked. She panicked and socked him in the jaw, she didn't even notice what she had done but the mans cursing and groan brought full attention to what she had done. "Oh. Shit."

 The loud chattering from the gang members brought attention from the townspeople. Triggerman rushed over and ushered people away. "Nothin' to see here. You boys," He snapped his fingers and pointed to the exit. "Out."

 Displeased groans came from them as the stood up and walked out. The man she had attacked stood up from the ground, spat near her boots and walked off. The red haired man gave her an apologetic look and was the last to leave, giving her a small wave. 

 "You alright miss?" The guard asked.

 She nodded and walked off towards the Hotel Rexford. She rented a room and settled down, letting out a huge sigh as she took off her tight leather jacket and tossing it to the floor. A knock ringed in the small room and she grabbed her gun, hiding it behind her back as she slowly opened the door. Realising it was no one more than the kind looking ganger member she saw earlier, she relaxed.

 "Hey, you forgot your caps," He handed her a small pouch filled with rusted caps. "I didn't take any, vendor told me to give it to you." He gave a small smile. "And uh, sorry about my friend, I think he learned his lesson now." He laughed an honest laugh and that sent her in a daze for a few seconds. "Name's Deacon by the way." He extended his hand for her to shake to which she did.

 "Pleasure."


	2. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucille gets a mission, she ends up celebrating instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof i haven't uploaded another chapter in a fat min but here you go!!! (Takes place in present fallout out time but a bit before the SoSu)

 Railroad HQ. A place Lucille hasn't seen in over a week, she was getting homesick. Now she was in Good Neighbor sitting on a muky bench, while Deacon talked to who knows about who knows what, he never tell her. Except small details or comments like, "God that dudes' breath, even a feral ghoul would run away," or "Guy really needs to work on his code, I'm not that stupid, right?". Lucille swore she was going to punch those glasses right into his face, Glory too. She laughed, she missed Glory too. 

 "Luce, you deaf? Hello??" She snapped her head upwards to see her partner, Deacon. "Good," He said when she responded, he took a seat next to her and pulled out a box of cigarettes. She threw him a lighter which he catched and ignited the cig and gave back the lighter. "So, good news, you got a job. Bad news, it isn't really your style," Deacon said, he stopped. She wasn't going to like the job then.

 Lucille looked at him, he looked tense. She's _really_ not going to like the job, "What is it?" She asked.

 Deacon sighed through his nose, he moved closer to her. "You're not going to like it, but a recruitment tape of ours got into the wrong hands here, presumably a member of L&L. You need to get it. It's in a warehouse here, best if you do it at night," He said in almost a whisper. He knew it wasn't right to give out a mission like this in the open but it must have been important she guessed. Especially with a gang like L&L, important enemy to the Railroad, up there with the institute.

 "Alright," She said softly, "No kill?"

 "No kill."

 "This is lame." Lucille stated flatly.

 He chuckled, "Sure is, but it's going to be quick knowing you, but you also should thoroughly scout out the building once you're inside," Deacon tossed away the smoked up cigarette and stomped it with his shoe. "I'm getting memories here," he said. She knew why. Good Neighbor didn't really change but he sure did, he hates violence, hates the way synth are treated. They both can agree on one thing.

 Lucille looked over to him, he was looking at Daisy's shop, a place where he defended her. Where they first met. they've known each other for a lifetime, survived through a lifetime. It was like having an annoying sibling who would never leave you alone. "Same here. Are you going going back home?"

 He nodded, "Heading back to chez Des," He got up and patted her shoulder as he walked. "See you soon," 

 "Bye," Great. Now she's alone and bored, stuck in a piss smelling town with a lame mission. Great.It was almost sundown, 30 minutes or maybe an hour and she would be bathed in the great starry night that she loved, until then, Lucille had no idea what to do. She could scout out the building, see what she's dealing with. Doing runs around the Commonwealth, picking up drops, sitting on the rotting bench was the most peace she had gotten. Lucille sighed and got up, wiping the back pockets of her jeans, getting rid of any dirt or muck.

 She could scout out the warehouse, or just barge in. Luce smiled, she'll go with the latter.

 Pick Locking while no one was walking by, but she got in with the click of a lock. Her steps were silent, she heard nothing but shuffling and smelt something like burning meat? Like a mirelurk steak, her favorite. If L&L where here, they would be making a ruckus, talking loudly, cackling along with each other, neither were present. And there's humming? A low tune, she walked further, smell got tastier, humming got louder and more light was shown. Like a candle. _What is this guy doing?_ She thought. Lucille saw the figure cooking a meal, carrying a tune with a small sway of his hips. She was almost directly behind the man, she carefully took out her pistol, but he turned around. Deacon.

 When he saw her, he jumped and the steaming mirelurk steak he was holding in some rusty tongs almost slipped off, "Lucille!? What the fuck, I said come at night!" So it was Deacon, what was he doing cooking steaks though? He looked like a deer caught in the headlights, she could tell even with those sunglasses.

 "I'm sorry, Dee," Lucille said, bringing her hands up as if to calm him. "I went scouting and I came across this, what are you even doing? I thought you went to 'Chez Des'" She said as she air quoted.

 Deacon sighed, "God, so nosey. But sit down, I still need to get all this ready since _someone_ , came in too early," He motioned over the the table where he put down a mirelurk steak. There was salsa too, the amazing way that Deacon makes it, if there was a reason why Lucille and Glory still haven't sucker punched Deacon's glasses in, it was because of the mirelurks and salsa.

 Snack cakes on the table, candles lit up in the dim room, Deacon freaking out, she still couldn't figure what was up. She sat down in a seat at the table for what seemed for two, and looked over at Deacon at the stove flipping a steak and settling it on a plate, bringing it to the table, "So, what's the occasion? Something happen?" Lucille asked.

 She saw him nod as he walked off, "Yup, you don't remember? It's you're special day, Luce," Deacon grabbed two nuka colas from his backpack which was tucked away in a cold corner. He opened a window, letting the smell of crab leave the small attic like room and then he finally sat down at the other end of the table.

 "Special day?" Lucille asked.

 "Yes! It's your birthday, luce!" Deacon threw up his hands dramatically, "God, how the hell can you forget?"

 She looked at him with pure confusion, it only made Deacon grin."You're fucking with me, synths don't really have birthdays, especially coursers,"

 "Well not really your birthday, but I say it is. Today's the day you got your name a couple years ago, remember?" Deacon looked at her sincerely.

 Lucille thought back to almost ten years ago, when Deacon still had red hair. She never told him what she was then, just another person who got hit too hard on the head, so he decided to take her to raid the Boston Public Library in search for any intact books to teach her things. Lucille found a intact french book, one for naming children she supposed. Deacon took the book from her hands and flipped through the pages, "Abbé, Abelle, laaammee," He skipped through more names and stopped and read the page, "Lacy, Lafayette... the fuck?" He uttered. 

 She just silently smiled

"Ah! Lancelot! Sounds cool, right?" He said with a huge grin.

 "Not my style,"

 Deacon shifted on his feet, "Lucie sounds nice right? Lucille, I like it, you?"

 She nodded, "It's nice," She genuinely liked it, and it had been a long time since she really liked something.

 He smiled and slung an arm over her shoulders, "Perfect! Lucille it is,"

 "Hey, you're not rebooting again, are you?" She heard snapping fingers bringing her back from her memories, "Took a trip through memory lane huh?" Deacon said as he smiled. "Good memories, eat up, I didn't make your favorite for nothing," 

  So she did, the mirelurk still as amazing as she remembered.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, this is the first fic thing I've written for my OC's so sorry if it has a few errors. Thank you Arie for your help!


End file.
